gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabel Pines/Gallery
Episodes Tourist Trapped S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG|"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png|Mabel and Dipper, in the Golf Cart, breaking through a sign. S1e1 splinters.png|"Check out all my splinters!" S1e1 mabel and bobbleheads.PNG|"I rigged it." S1e1 mabel sticking out tongue.png|"PPPTTTTTT!" S1e1 mabel forceful.png|"I'm joking!!!!" S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png|"Oh my gosh you like Turtles,i like Turtles to,what is happening here!" S1e1 mattress salesman.png|"Take me with you..." S1e2 mabel is irresistible.png|"I guess I'm just IRRESISTABLE!" S1e1 mabel daisy necklace.png|"I like you." S1e1 mabel and norman.png|Mabel and 'Norman' frolicking. S1e1 norman in mud hole.png|Mabel watching 'Norman' climb out of a grave he fell in. S1e1 mabel leaf blower mark.png|Mabel's 'smooch mark'. S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png|Kissing practice! S1e1 mabel leaf blower accident.png|Mabel with a leaf blower stuck to her face. S1e1 mabel cat sweater.png|Mabel's Meow Wow! sweater. S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png|Footage of Mabel playing hopscotch with 'Norman'. S1e1 norman revealing identity to mabel.PNG|Mabel watching 'Norman' talk. S1e1 mabel screaming in cat sweater.png|"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png|Mabel punching a gnome. S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png|"You guys are buttfaces!" S1e1 mabel wearing ring.png|Mabel's engagement ring from the gnomes. S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png|Mabel leans in to kiss Jeff ... S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png|But pulls out a leaf blower instead! S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png|3,2,1! S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png|The akward sibling hug. S1e1 mabel choosing grappling hook.png|Grappling hook!! S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png|Mabel bouncing on her bed. S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.jpg|Mabel and Dipper looking at the gnomes. Mystery Cart jumping ramp.png Dipper and Mabel using Mystery Cart.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 this is mabel.png S1e1 tree above.png S1e1 tree above 2.png S1e1 mabel pointing.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1 dipper and mabel screaming.png S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 dipper and mabel are sad.png S1e1 mabel laughing.png S1e1 yay grass.png S1e1 Mabel looking at boy.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 norman muscle.png S1e1 mabel putting on star earrings.png S1e1 mabel and norman in woods.png S1e1 gnome biting mabel's arm.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 mabel with grappling hook on bed.png S1e1 shoot light.png Picture 1 28.png Picture 3 5.png S1e1 bruised dipper.png S1e1 poor little tiger.gif S1E1 Dip and Mabel in da shack.PNG S1E1 Entering the shack.PNG S1E1 about to enter the living room.PNG S1E1 just entering.PNG S1E1 Mabel you look sad.PNG S1E1 sibling love.PNG S1E1 I agree to your hug.PNG S1E1 Sorry bro bro.PNG S1E1 You want some of this.PNG S1E1 This is for messing with my brother.PNG S1E1 Do the honors.PNG S1E1 selecting the gifts.PNG S1E1 Thats for lying to me.PNG S1E1 Whoa Jeff look at your face.PNG S1E1 Kiss me.PNG S1E1 I have to do it its my duty.PNG S1E1 the gnomes are coming the gnomes are coming.PNG S1E1 end of the line.PNG S1E1 Where is Grunkle Stan when you need him.PNG S1E1 STAY BACK.PNG S1E1 Oh no a tree.PNG S1E1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.PNG S1E1 Ill do it.PNG S1e1_cart_driving_away.png S1e1_mabel_surprise.PNG S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 mabel bobbleheads.jpg Mabel mystery roleplay.png S1e1 stan is not her boy.png S1e1 gentleman.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2_laughing_at_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 mabel hat.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2 mabel flirting with cool guys.png S1e2 mabel holding fun flag.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.PNG S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.PNG S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 mabel rolling in hamster ball.PNG S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 mabel picking dipper's nose.jpg S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 mabel choking on syrup.jpg S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2_lets_get_out_ss_cool.png S1E2 Get Into My Car.jpg S1e02 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 Fiddleford H. McGucket with O face.png S1e2MabelDoesn'tMind.gif Headhunters S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel skeptical.png|"Are you saying you can outsmart Ducktective?" S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png|"It was so sparkly." S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png|"Beep, bop, boop." S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png S1e3 mabel with glue gun stuck to arm.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png|"A waffle, with big arms!!" S1e3 mabel goggles.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png|"We even have this axe. Reet Reet!" S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png|"He's resting." S1e3_im_sorry_i_cant.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png S1e3 Aw you sneeze like a kitten.gif|"Aw, you sneeze like a kitten!" S1e3 Mabel smiling.png|Mabel smiling. S1e3 glue gun stuck to her arm.png|Glue gun stuck to Mabel's arm S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 buliding wax stan.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 bats biker.png S1e3 mikey r.png S1e3 toby determined on ground.png S1e3 shakesphere.png S1w3 know any.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 CATCH!.PNG S1e3 Mabel's going down fighting.PNG S1e3 Worth a shot.PNG S1e3 Ready, FIGHT!.PNG S1e3 Standing right behind you.PNG S1e3 Mabel, the murders are-.PNG S1e3 On 3...1..2...PNG S1e3 Going to Skull Fracture.PNG S1e3 It's SOOO obvious.PNG S1e3 The crime scene.PNG S1e3 Look at the cash.PNG S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....PNG S1e3 You can make these things.PNG S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.PNG S1e3 Hi McGucket!.PNG S1e3 Fast ball.PNG S1e3 Poor wax man.PNG S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.PNG S1e3 Glitter in his eye.PNG S1e3 I could guess.PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png|"I think we've found our loophole. Literally!" S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.png|"I successfully bedazzled my face!!" S1e4 mabel cough rinestones.png|Mabel spitting out beads. S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png|"I don't know. I have a lobster now." S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 mabel in sweater land.png|"Mabel's not here; she's in Sweatertown." S1e4 mabel with amulet.png|The Girl in the Moon. S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 Smiling.jpg|Mabel and Gideon smiling. mabel's_makeover.png|Bad make-up. S1E4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.jpg S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 mabel name sweater.png S1e4 gideons dressing room.png S1e4 opera glasses.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1 e4 stuffed dodo by door.png S1e4 mabel and gideons date.png S1e4 macaw landing.png S1e4_mabel_gideon_date.png S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png S1e4_dipper_mabel_hug.png S1e4 burning picture.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1 E4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png S1e4_mabel_laughing.PNG S1e4_factory.PNG S1e4_gideon_sniffs_mabels_hair.png S1e4_mabel_on_floor.PNG S1e4_restaurant.PNG S1e4_at_the_restaurant.PNG S1e4_unhappy_mabel.PNG S1e4_a_crowd_gathers.png S1e4_mabel_talking.PNG S1e4_bezazzle_soos.PNG S1_E4_Gideon.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png|"Pleh! Pleh!" S1e5 mabel chewing gum.png|"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain!" S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 mabel running on ground.png|"Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop!" S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 mabel with smile dip.png S1e5 mabel chugging smile dip.png S1e5 mabel slouching.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 1.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 2.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 3.png S1e5 mabel huge eyes.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png|Random Dance Party for no reason! Later dorks.png S1e5 mabel hallucination.png|Mabel's extreme hallucination. S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.jpg|Mabel holds a marker beside Dipper. S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.jpg|Dipper covers Mabel's mouth before she speaks. S1e5 Mabel sees writing.png|Mabel sees her writing. S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png S1e5 thompson 02.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5_wendy_hang1.png S1e5_wendy_hang_3.png S1e5 mabel drool.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_twins_hungry.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg S1e6 Mabel smiling.jpg S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 stan tap tap.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 bright glow.png S1e6 mabel photo.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 mabel montage start.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 shaving stan.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 stan scratching.png S1e6 cummerbund.png S1e6 stan shave more.png S1e6 suck in gut.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 stan and susan.png S1e6 stan needs fixing.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan enjoying pie.png S1e6 here we go.png S1e6 dipper chest hair.png S1e6 scrapbookortunity.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7 dipper sick.png S1e7 dipper barf silly string.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string.png S1e7 looking at wendy.png S1e7_wendy_barf_silly_string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png|"Comedy Gold!" S1e7_assigning_jobs.png S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 mabel cup.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e7 dipper and mabel opening copier.png S1e7 dipper copies arm.png S1e7 mabel with arm copy.png S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 soda arm.png S1e7 dipper mabel hand melted.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png S1e7 dipper deodorant.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 1.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 2.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 3.png S1e7 dipper has a plan.png S1e7 dipper reading list.png S1e7 mabel exasperated.png S1e7 mabel why don't you just talk.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7 mabel dancing.png S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png S1e7 looking at pacifica.png S1e7 grenda and candy scared.png S1e7 mabel enters competition.png S1e7 mabel and pacifica.png|"I'm Mabel." S1e7 mabel dance master.png S1e7_mabel_dance_crazy.png S1e7_trio_stunned.png S1e7_mabel's_turn.png S1e7_rock_ballad.png S1e7 Mabel Singing.png S1e7_mabel_mic_swing.png S1e7_mabel_stage_flip.png S1e7_mabel_face_plant.png S1e7_mabel_worm.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_soos_scoring_mabel.png S1e7_soos_giving_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_mabel_with_friends.png S1E7 Don't Start Un-Believing.jpg S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7_dance_dance_dance.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper scared by mabel.png S1e7 dipper list revealed.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png Grenda.PNG S1e7 candy popcorn.png S1e7 grenda's iguana.png S1e7 pacifica retreat.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png S1E7 this is my chance to make friends.PNG S1E7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.PNG Irrational Treasure S1e8 nacho earrings.png S1e8 mabel with cow.png|"I got a good feeling about this." S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 old time talk.png S1e8 twins spit.png S1e8 mabel and pacifica.png S1e8 mabel celebrates pioneer day.png S1e8 serious mabel.png S1e8 mabel sad.png S1e8 mabel face palm.png S1e8 mabel without nacho earrings.png S1e8 mabel without sweater.png S1e8 dipper mabel 3.png S1e8 mabel joins.png S1e8 pound the rock.png S1e8 amazed mabel.png S1e8 mabel butterscotch.png|How does she do that? S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png S1e8 twins squint.png S1e8 upside down mabel.png S1e8 head rush.png S1e8 mabel with hat.png|"Mwop! I made a hat!" S1e8 nose picking statue.png S1e8 mabel finds documents.png S1e8 mabel eats peanut brittle.png S1e8_darts.png S1e8_quite_a_few_darts.png S1e8 trembley holding key.png S1e8 Defiance.png S1e8 trembley and twins on train roof.png S1e8 congressman mabel pines.png|I'm legalizing everything! S1e8 mabel accepts her silliness.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png S1e8 Pacifica annoyed with Mabel.png|Pacifica getting annoyed with Mabel. S1e8 i want a pink balloon too.png S1e8 mabel nacho earrings.png S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 mabel serious.png S1e8 mabel earrings.png S1e8 mabel sweater.png S1e8 mabel book.png S1e8 lets burn it.png S1e8 mabel silly again.png S1e8 made a map.png S1e8 cops chase twins.png S1e8 gravity falls cemetery.png S1e8 break finger.png S1e8 secret passage.png S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 he's just a little cracked.png S1e8 quentin pants off.png S1e8 the president's key.png S1e8 escape route.png S1e8 Out of the Woodwork.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png S1e8 twins and pacifica.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png|"OH MY GOSH, A PIG!" S1e9_mabel_running.png S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png|Mabel found the perfect pig. S1e9_mabel_squee.png S1e9 mabel wins pig.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 Mabel and Waddles.jpg S1e9 baby wipe.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png S1e9 waddles sweater.png|Mabel made a new sweater! S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png|"I love my pig!" S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 3.png S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png S1e9 mabel freaks out.png|Mabel freaks out after she finds out Pacifica took Waddles. S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 time goes back.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9 messing with past.png|Mabel messing with the past. S1e9 dinosaur.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 gnomes.png S1e9 time machine freezing.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9 sad mabel.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png|Mabel petting Waddles with a apple caramel. S1e9 mabel crying.png|Mabel crying without Waddles. S1e9 Mabel holding Waddles while Dipper is shocked.gif|Waddles squirms in Mabel's hands while Dipper is shocked that Wendy and Robbie are dating. S1e9_blandin_camo.png S1e9 Blendin Blandin's watch malfunctions into arcade them.jpg S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png|Mabel kisses Waddles. S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.jpg|Mabel with Waddles. Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.30 PM.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9_time_police.png S1e9 tight jeans.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles.png S1e9 knife and fork.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1e9 blandin time traveling.PNG S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 twins arrive in past.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles cheeks.png S1e9 second time travel twins.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 mabel missing variable.png S1e9 mabel thumbs up.png S1e9 pacifica drags waddles.png S1e9 when are we.png S1e9 mabel dipper time machine overheating.png S1e9 portapotty.png S1e9 one day later.png S1e9 bear hug.png S1E9 Mabel angrily looking.PNG S1E9 Mabel guessing Waddles' wheight.PNG S1E9 Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.PNG S1E9 Dipper pointing.PNG S1E9 I think he's just crazy.PNG S1E9 encountering Blendin.PNG S1E9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.PNG S1E9 Dipper angrily pointing.PNG S1E9 Dipper lost again.PNG S1E9 Dipper thinking.PNG S1E9 Dipper and Mabel happy.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking sad while talking to Mabel.PNG S1E9 Mabel lost Waddles and now looking sad.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 mabel wins.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 mabel face.png S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png|Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels. S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 mabel upside down.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 mabel confused.png S1e10 mabel to test stan.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 mabel gives stan gift.png S1e10 mabel deducing.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e10 mabel meets rumble.png S1e10 rumble says words.png S1e10 fighting machine.png S1e10 cheating.png S1e10 poop and butts.png S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 wanna go.png S1e10 mabel innocent.png S1e10 scouts honor sweater.png S1e10 double cross back.png S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10_mabel_and_stan_on_tower.png S1e10 mabel excited.png S1e10 stan scared.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 stan cheering.png S1e10 mabel scared.png 185px-Gravity Falls 110 Fight Fighters Dipper Pacing.jpg Little Dipper S1E11 I like the theme song.PNG S1E11 I'm gonna buy a butler.PNG S1e11 dipper mabel gasp.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 mabel increases hand size.png|Mabel increases the size of her hand with the shrinking flashlight. S1e11 Mabel riding hamster.png|Mabel riding a hamster. S1e11 mabel gummy koalas.png S1e11 Unahappy.png|Dipper and Mabel unhappy. S1e11 Mabel hugging Cheekums.png|Mabel hugging Cheekums. S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 watching tv.png S1e11 winner.png S1e11 talking horse.png S1E11 Alpha twin Mabel.PNG S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png S1E11 He's so little.PNG S1E11 Mabel is on fire.PNG S1E11 Mabel is surely the Alpha Twin.PNG S1e11 another growth spurt.png S1e11 growth spurt.png S1e11 dipper taller.png S1e11 magic.png S1E11 There is an invisible wizard isn't there.PNG S1e11 invisible wizard.png S1e11 mabel closet.png S1e11 mabel looking at dipper.png S1e11 back for you.png S1e11 mabel tackles dipper.png S1e11 huge caterpiller.png S1e11 mabel steals flashlight.png S1e11 mabel tiny head.png S1e11 dipper big head.png S1e11 maybe he didn't see.png S1e11 dipper really.png S1e11 tiny twins.png Little man.gif S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 dipper and mabel released.png S1e11 harm a hair on your head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 mabel eating.png S1e11 twins scared.png S1e11 guard them.png S1e11 mabel still taller.png S1e11 a mystery.png S1e11 rope out of hair.png S1e11 twins repelling.png S1e11 twins in boot.png S1e11 twins running.png S1e11 doggie door.png S1e11 under car.png S1E11 more short jokes.PNG S1e11 on dollar sign.png S1e11 twins see gideon leaving.png S1e11 twins flying.png S1e11 back at the mystery shack.png S1e11 woodpecker.png S1e11 leave it to mabel.png S1e11 gideon drops flashlight.png S1e11 hairspray.png S1e11 twins get flashlight.png S1e11 doesn't matter.png S1e11 twins bickering.png S1e11 little dipper.png S1e11 gideon has twins.png S1e11 back in jar.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 mabel raspberry.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 cool.png S1e11 jar escape.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 so shiny.png S1e11 to his armpit.png S1e11 twins tickling.png S1e11 mabel big.png S1e11 kept millimeter.png S1e11 little brother.png S1e11 destroy crystal.png S1e11_decapitated.png S1E11 Hair so shiny.PNG Summerween S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat.jpg|Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat. S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg|Dipper in a peanut butter costume and Mabel in a strawberry jam costume. S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg|The creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy. S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.jpg|Dipper and Mabel get candy from a biker. S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg|Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked after a kid gets eaten. S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png|Soos, Dipper, Mabel. Candy Chiu, and Grenda asking for candy from Lazy Susan. S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png S1e12 Candy Haul.png|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Candy, and Grenda happy. S1e12 No Candy.jpg|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy were given no candy. S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.jpg|Mabel talking to Dipper. S1e12 High Five.png|Mabel and Dipper do a high five. S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif|The Summerween Trickster goes on a roof while he snatches the Jack O' Melon from Soos, Grenda, Candy, Mabel, and Dipper. S1e12 robbie ate a lollipop stick first.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 twins.PNG S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png S1e12 twins crash.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 soos telling story.png S1e12 dipper gags.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12 mabel coy.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png S1e12 dipper sick.png S1e12 knock on door.png S1e12 dipper still sick.png S1e12 third knock.png S1e12 mabel apologizes.png S1e12 mabel costume.png S1e12 gorney appears.png Tumblr mau7tl04kk1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 group watches trickster leave.png S1e12 mabel excited.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 more candy.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 Mabel with Candy Chiu in a wheelbarrow with candy.png S1e12 busted.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 mabels bruise.png S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1E12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 stairway.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 soos truck.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 go on without me Mabel!.png Boss Mabel S1e13 mabel as the boss.jpg S1e13 Bumper Stickers.png|Mabel selling bumper stickers. S1e13 Succeeding in management 1983.png|Succeeding in management 1983. S1e13 Mabel with bumper sticker.PNG S1e13 Mabel gives a bumper sticker.PNG S1e13 Mabel angry.png|Mabel is angry. S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 mabel with some stickers.jpg S1e13 high five.png S1E13 A Giant Coin.jpg S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1E13 Over Your Husband's Mouth.jpg S1e13 that is SO mabel.gif S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png|Mabel gives Waddles a dollar. S1E13 Serious.png S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Mabel meme.jpg S1e13 Mabel smiles.jpg|"It's beautiful...." S1e13 back to work dipper!.png S1e13 words cannot express my feelings right now.png S1e13 what you afriad of.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png|Mabel being rude to Soos and Wendy. S1e13 mabel showing selves.jpg S1e13 there we go profits are fixed.jpg S1e13 hmmmm that could use fixing.jpg S1e13 jar slipping.png S1e13 oh wait here they are!.png S1e13 jar slipped.png S1e13 two thumbs up for Boss Mabel.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 Mabel frowning.png|Mabel frowning. S1e13 brain in bottle.png S1e13 bumper stickers.png S1e13_watching_tv_as_a_family.png S1e13 what mabel became.png S1e13_stickers.png S1E13_Mabel's_Idea.jpg S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg 185px-S1e13 Succeeding in management 1983.png S1e13 Boss Mabel.png S1e13 SELVES.png S1e13_shredder.png S1e13 gremgoblin through hole.png S1e13 mabel and dipper run.png Bottomless Pit S1e14 native american mabel.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1E14 Falling in the Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png But you guys made fun of.jpg S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1E14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png S1E14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e13 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel.png Strangerdanger.png Screenshot 3.png Screenshot 6.png Screenshot 10.png Screenshot 9.png S1e14 dipper realizes his ridiculous voice.jpg S1e14 mabel lifts waddles with her FEET!.jpg S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel Cheer.png S1e14 Mabel not looking happy.png S1e14 Mabel lays on the floor.png S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14 mabel you stopped being mad the last episode.png S1e14 Mabel happy.png S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 death by pinball machine....jpg S1e14 is this the end of trooth ache or the begining of the episode.png S1e14GLOWSTICK.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14 such adorable twins.png S1e14 pit.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 Mabels side.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 Mabel happy1.png S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.jpg S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 creepy love letters from Gideon.png S1e14 DIE,DIE!.png S1e14 mabel earmuffs.png S1e14 el diablo.png S1E14 this is a dark day.png S1E14 gold nuggets.png S1e14 retrieved teeth.png S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1E14 Mabel shuts the door.PNG S1E14 Mabel lies.PNG S1E14 Mabel squshing her cheeks.PNG S1E14 Mabel and Waddles.PNG S1E14 Stan woke up.PNG S1E14 Mabel blocking the light.PNG S1E14 Waddles is a genius.PNG S1E14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.PNG S1E14 Stan talking.PNG S1E14 The Bear driving away.PNG S1E14 Mabel looking worried.PNG S1E14 keeping the story to ourselves.PNG S1E14 Dipper and Mabel out of the pit.PNG S1E14 out of the pit.PNG The Deep End S1e15 smother yourself with ice cream.jpg S1e15 nothing tears off clothes like a hot day.jpg S1E14 Hold The Phone!.jpg S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 Soos sees something.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.54.29 PM.png S1e15 watch your step mabel.png Tumblr mj0itdFnbL1rd63jho1 500.jpg S1e15 mabel you cutie.png S1e15 flirting.png S1e15 cant tell anyone.png S1e15 mabel creeping.png S1e15 what are you doing.png S1e15 kissing moment.png S1e15 mermando against stars.png S1e15 free willy ref.png S1e15 why didnt you just roll me in to the lake.png S1e15 reverse CPR.png S1e15 dont open you eyes dipper......png S1e15can you imagine not having legs?.PNG Screenshot 24.png S1e15 mabel freaks out after her kiss.png S1e15 mabel reading letters.PNG S1e15 what's wrong with Mabel's eyes.png S1e15 mabel_mermando_kiss.png S1e15 mabel running.PNG S1e15how_not_to_be_creepy.png S1e15 mabel being rude.png S1e15 I understand.....PNG S1e15 Into the river.PNG S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 No.PNG S1e15 Yay! Bottles!.PNG S1e15 Dipper catches Mabel.PNG S1e15 Of course Mabel needs a cooler.PNG S1e15 You must hurry!.PNG S1e15 We're gona get you home!.PNG S1e15 Water balloon dodge!.PNG S1e15 the new plan.PNG S1e15 The original plan.PNG S1e15 Swerving into water.PNG S1e15 Quick, hide me!.PNG S1e15 Mabel escapes!.PNG S1e15 Incoming.PNG S1e15 Dipper - Mermando the merman.PNG S1e15 Breaking in.PNG S1e15 Your hair is beautiful....PNG S1e15 Wanna go hit the snack bar....PNG S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.PNG S1e15 Stan's unstuck but...uh....PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG S1e15 Mind if I....PNG S1e15 Mabel trying to talk to a guy.PNG S1e15 I'm upset...yet intigued....PNG S1e15 I must go....PNG S1e15 haha! You're do funny!.PNG S1e15_HEY_THERE!!!!!.PNG S1e15_I_am.....PNG S1e15_...a_Merman.....PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 Get out! Get out!.png S1e16 throwing up.png Dipper examining hair.png S1e16 looking at their new bodies.png S1e16 body swapped.png S1e16 carpet.png S1e16 what a scary makeover.png S1e16 take that old man!.png S1e16 IM IN YOUR BODY!.png S1e16 carpet rubbing.png S1e16 oh Waddles you scamp.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16 Dipper after 'the talk'.png S1e16 mabel's the party gurl!.jpg S1e16 kissing the invisable wizard.png S1e16 mabel trips.png S1e16 dipper mean.png S1e16 mabel worried.png S1e16 mabel would lose.png S1e16 sweaty and awkward.png S1e16 skirt and hat.png S1e16 punch gut.png S1e16 mabel wakes.png S1e16 dipper static.png S1e16 gloating.png S1e16 don't get comfy.png S1e16 mowing lawn.png S1e16 dipper angry.png S1e16 trying way too hard.png S1e16 mabel sucks up more.png S1e16 dipper changes mind.png S1e16 not going to suck up.png S1e16 twins fighting.png S1e16 kaboom.png S1e16 mabel hand shake.png S1e16 twins decide.png S1e16 soos' warning.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16 mabel wants it.png S1e16_mabel_traumatized.png S1e16_childhood_over.png S1e16_mabel_golf.png S1e16_dipper's_turn.png S1e16_stan_shot.png S1e16_twins_watching_dipper's_ball.png S1e16_golf_fencing.png S1e16_mabel_has_plans.png S1e16_girls_at_sleepover.png S1e16_i'm_gonna_wreck_it.png S1e16_so_crazy.png S1e16_dipper_asks_girls_to_leave.png S1e16_grenda_already_beautiful.png S1e16_girls_partying.png S1e16_dipper_comes_back.png S1e16_pizza_with_glitter.png S1e16_fun_stick.png S1e16_fun_stick_poke.png S1e16_owl_eat_tongue.png S1e16_room_wrecked.png S1e16_excusing_grenda.png S1e16_ground_rules.png S1e16_no_summer_reading.png S1e16_do_your_laundry.png S1e16_mabel_pillow_on_head.png S1e16_meow_meow_meow.png S1e16_separate_rooms.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants_mabel.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16_soos_finds_door.png S1e16_twins_smile.png S1e16_checking_out_room.png S1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16 pig dipper.png S1e16 no boys girls boys allowed.png S1 E16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png S1e16 mabel throwing up.png S1e16 Boyz World.png S1e16excessive partying.png S1e16 how that keep you up.png S1e16 mabel misses dipper.png S1e16 the electric switchback.png S1e16 mabel scream again.png S1e16 had me at shut up.png S1e16 dipper gets key.png S1e16 shut up old man.png S1e16 was gonna give to mabel.png S1e16 mabel scream.png S1e16 no choice.png S1e16 caught.png S1e16 mabel commenting on book.png S1e16 ooo mabel.png S1e16 dipper spy.png S1e16 no boys allowed.png S1e16 mabel chasing girls.png S1e16 twin pile up.png S1e16 stan leaves.png S1e16 breaking stuff.png S1e16 face looks like a butt.png S1e16 moment of contact in 3 2 1.png S1e16 good night dipper.png S1e16 hidden room birdseye.png S1e16 lady portrait.png Screen shot 2013-04-16 at 7.45.34 PM.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket and Soos are coming!.PNG S1e16 ah no!.PNG S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 Dipper the pig runs into Mabel.PNG S1e16 Incoming!.PNG S1e16 Hey guys, what's up.PNG S1e16 Friends!.PNG S1e16 Dipper! Wait don't let him in-.PNG S1e16 Dipper leads the attack.PNG S1e16 Watching the body swap.PNG S1e16 Switch bodies or whatever.PNG S1e16 Now I have tiny lil' doll hands!.PNG S1e16 Give me that key back!.PNG S1e16 Everybody look.PNG S1e16 Cat fight...kinda....PNG Boyz Crazy S1e17 Mabel's feeling cool!.png S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 greatest day of my life.png S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17 planning.png S1e17 how could they resist.png S1e17 what are you doing.png S1e17 mcgucket.png S1e17 ticket guy.png S1e17 girls disappointed.png S1e17 girls disappointed2.png S1e17 backstage.png S1e17 OMG.png S1e17 apologies.png S1e17 apology smile.png S1e17 brain bout to explode.png S1e17 wait did u just call me beef?.png S1e17 you'd do that for us beef?.png S1e17 we're criminals we'll cut you.png S1e17 we meant to do that.png S1e17 giggling school girls.png S1e17 braid train.png S1e17 boyband racing.png S1e17 goodbye.png S1e17 band leaving.png S1e17 mabel girl we trust you.png S1e17 yes mabel-dog.png S1e17 mabel's gone boy crazy.png S1e17 mabel thinking dishonestly.png S1e17 group hug.png S1e17 They're Not Going Anywhere.png S1e17 Candy tackled.png S1e17 Mabel excited.png S1e17 Everyone...even Waddles...is a fan!.jpg S1e17 kitchen.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18_Mabel_Angry_and:or_insulted_by_Stan.jpg S1e18_Mabel_With_Waddles_On_Her_Cheek.jpg S1e18_Gang_and_McGucket_probably_exploring_some_place..jpg S1e18 The egg hatches.jpg S1e18 Mister Pines!.PNG S1e18 Aww.PNG S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 Gasp.PNG S1e18 Matching sweaters!.PNG Mabel Nooo!.png S1e18 Hey you!.PNG S1e18 Oh Grunkle Staaaaan!.PNG S1e18 Mabel and Waddles cuddling.jpg S1e18 Your my favourite pig in the whole world.jpg S1e18 Waddles licking Mabel's hand.jpg S1e18 Mabel on her knees.jpg S1e18 Mabel screaming yes.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles posing.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles side step on the counter.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing on the counter.jpg S1e18 Walking on the counter.jpg S1e18 Mabel eating a phone book.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles taking a picture.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles acting cool.jpg S1e18 Mabel being a pig.jpg S1e18 Waddles being a pig.jpg S1e18 Mabel playing with Waddles.jpg S1e18 Mabel bumping Waddles.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing.jpg S1e18 I'm not hearing a no.jpg S1e18 Mabel, Stan and Waddles Sleeping.png S1e18 Guilty Stan.png S1e18 What an awesome bike.png S1e18Mabel mimicking Dipper.png S1e18being cute and adorable.png S1e18tripping on Mabel and Waddles.png Screen shot 2013-06-21 at 11.38.58 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-21 at 11.27.19 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-21 at 11.27.07 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-21 at 11.26.56 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-21 at 11.25.49 AM.png Screen shot 2013-06-21 at 11.25.42 AM.png Miscellaneous Concept and Production Artwork Mabel character sheel official art.jpg Mabel character development.jpg Old Mabel concept sketches.jpg Mabel sketches.jpg Mabel with a popsicle concept.jpeg Mabel design 3.jpg Mabel design 2.jpg Dip mabel design 2.jpg Mabel design.jpg Dip mabel design.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg concept mabel.png Group sketch.jpg Concept mabel2.jpg S1e3 mabel making friends.jpg Promotional Artwork Mabel.png Gf promo image.jpg Gravitycard 03.jpg Bilde.jpg Gravity Falls Logo.png Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Mabel Disney Speedway.jpeg|Mabel, as she appears in Disney Speedway. Mabel Perry Rany.jpeg Other Screencaps Old animation gnomes kidnapping mabel.png S1e1 deleted scene.jpg Old animation Mabel introduces boyfriend.jpeg Gravity Falls Opening Mabel.PNG Mabels glow pajamas.png Mabel pines words.png Mabels sweaters7.png Mabels sweaters6.png Mabels sweaters5.png Mabels sweaters4.png Mabels sweaters3.png Mabels sweaters2.png Mabels sweaters.png Animations MabelBeans.gif|"I guess I'm just irresistible." MabelBlindfold.gif MabelDances.gif MabelEats.gif MabelGlobe.gif MabelGroupLaugh.gif MabelHair.gif MabelNosePoke.gif MabelPig.gif MabelRaises.gif MabelWags.gif MabelWaves.gif MabelWhistles.gif ZPTGz.gif Horse.gif Twins!.gif Yikes.gif SYRUP RACE.gif "Beep Bop Boop".gif REE REE.gif Mabel's lightsaber.gif Sibling fist bump.gif Smiles.gif Its broken.gif S1e3 Lady Mabelton.gif S1e6 Training music.gif S1e6 Keep on shaving that hairy uncle.gif S1e7 EPIC FACEPLANT.gif S1e6 Scrapbook.gif S1e4 Family togetherness.gif S1e1 the goat ate her sweater.gif S1e1 Mabel's awesome grappling hook.gif S1e3 MAbel prepared to fight.gif S1e9 the perfect couple.gif S1e9 Waddles face.gif S1e6 im looking at you from the glass!.gif S1e9 cute.gif S1e9 Mabel maniac.gif S1e5 GO GO GO GO.gif S1e5 woo yeah!.gif Woot woot.gif S1e1 Mabel punching gnome.gif|Mabel punching a gnome on Dipper's face. S1e2 Beaver on Mabel's arm.gif|Mabel screaming with a beaver on her arm. Wax Stan.gif|Mabel painting. S1e3 MAbel prepared to fight.gif S1e5 Mabel eating Smile Dip.gif|Mabel eating Smile Dip. You look nice today.gif Da worm.gif S1e8_Mabel_with_Pacifica.gif|Mabel with Pacifica. S1e9 Mabel with a picture.gif|Mabel holding a picture of her and Waddles. S1e9 Mabel playing with Waddles.gif|Mabel playing with Waddles while Dipper is just laying down looking unhappy. S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu scared. S1e12 Evil laughing.gif|Everyone laughing in a evil way. S1e3 i love this.gif S1e4 Boing.gif Se2 aaaaaaaaaaahhh.gif S1e2 LOL.gif S1e3 im not so sure if he's....gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e1 YAAAAAAAAAAY.gif S1e6 Mabel that aint gonna work.gif S1e3 Marry me...gif S1e7 Into the shadows.gif S1e10 Dancing Grunkle.gif S1e11 Mabel Munchlax.gif S1e11 Dude wouldnt it be funny if that were a closet and....gif S1e12 me when something good happens.gif S1e9 coming apocalypse.gif S1e3 i didnt know that Mabel knits.gif S1e3 me when i see a gravity falls comercial.gif S1e5 me when i try something new.gif S1e4 i love Mabel's sweater here.gif S1e2 poor dude.gif Gideon.gif Awwwwwwwwww.gif S1e5 mabel's smile dip friend.gif S1e3 Dipper decapitated.gif Its broken.gif S1e7 Work it Mabel.gif Sibling fist bump.gif S1e5 O.O.gif ....gif AAAhhhhh!!.gif Glue gun.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-26324-1348502866-2.gif S1e1 YAAAAAAAAAAY.gif CRASH.gif Im on it.gif S1e6dippermabelnodding.gif S1e8 Mabel makes me proud.gif Mystey Cart about to crash animation.gif S1e2 Hamster bow.gif S1e6 oh the possiblities.gif Mabel christmas sweater.jpg S1e5 SLURP.gif S1e13 shoulder pads are the in thing.gif S1e13 boss mabel and $6.18.gif S1e13 what the heck.gif S1e9 close one..gif S1e13 out of this world.gif S1e13 mabel thats not what piggybank means.gif S1e13 profits going up.gif S1e3 so daring.gif S1e9 its...a...perperoni pizza.....gif S1e11 mabel use tackle!.gif S1e12 attacking the trickster.gif S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e4 i feel like some endless dancing.gif S1e13 mabel getting some milk shakes.gif S1e7 come on Grunkle Stan have some fun!.gif S1e5 average enough day at the mystery shack.kinda.gif S1e13 DUN DUN DUUUUN!.gif S1e14 looking around the bottomless pit.gif S1e14 stan is not amused.gif S1e13 the mirror's power.gif S1e14 a drop down the bottomless pit.gif S1E14 Mabel beats Dipper with a golf club.gif S1E14 Mabel scared.gif S1E14 Mabel bouncing back and forth.gif S1e12 running on summerween day.gif S1e2 rapidly taking pictures.gif S1e14 terrified.gif S1e12 one less jack-o-melon.gif S1e14 Mabel kicking Dipper.gif S1e8 Sandy helping the president and the twins escape.gif S1e14 welcome back to 'Wheel of Dipper'.gif S1e14 dance along to the remix.gif S1e15 those two are gonna kill themselves.gif S1e15 blackmailing Dipper.gif S1e15 the lake.gif S1e15 reverse CPR gif.gif S1e13_comanding.gif S1e15 stalking mermando.gif S1e16 laughing delight.gif S1e16 the average slumber party.gif S1e16 what a boy does at a slumber party.gif S1e15 me llamo Mermando.gif S1e15 don't play guitar in the water.gif S1e17 Mabel dancing to Sev'ral Timez's hit.gif S1e16 Waddles- I mean Dipper eats an apple.gif Soos_is_a_good_enough_driver.gif Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries